guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Elders of Amakna
Welcome to the world of Elders of Amakna A History of Elders The history of elders starts back in January of 2006, when i discovered the world of dofus, and created my first character "schmoe" a osa with attitude, i levelled it fairly slowly as i was a noob, but low and behold when i got to 30 i joined my first guild IGYNITE, but due to my new status as a noob i didn't know much about the in's and outs og the game. Also ignored by my fellow guildies forced me to leave swearing that if i had my own guild i would speak and help everyone who entered it. Thus in march i had created 2 other characters in which i had progressed each of them to lvl 36 and gained them professions in which i thought would be useful. I then created Nickersoffalot a sadida in which i can honestly say i had the most fun with and leveled him to meet the others at 36, BUT at level 36 i gained manifold bramble which destroyed mobs of gobs on my favourite screen 6,12 in gob corner. Thus nickers was reborn and i carried on leveling this as my main. I bummed around in some guilds until i found burning ring of fire in which i found friends and a home at last, the guild was new but had potential,so i stuck around meeting and greeting new people and slowly working up a strong friends list not only in this guild but in others, this is when i met a cocky young eca called purrrrrrect who had joined and him and i became good friends, but unfortunately the guild dissolved due to lack of leader and officer presents,so when i saw good friends leaving i decided to leave also Purr and i had talked about starting a guild from scratch with just friends and decided to go down that route, he bought the guildlogem, there was a little discussion about the name of the guild and we decided not to go down the route of Knights and the like, the point was we were both above the ages of 20 so we thought our age should come into it so "Elders of Amakna" lived. We called all friends to rally to our guild and they came in there droves. *if i may say a few things about elders it would be this. this guild has taken me from a guild that had few players on that were very ignorant and showed me what a good guild was like. its like a huge family of people that all care for each other and help each other. their all nice and there may be a few annoying people but the guild is extraordinary. *i would also like to add that this guild if phenomenal. The are strong, supportive, caring, and top notch. I was happy to be a member as long as I played on Rushu.